Chocolate
by zhehoons
Summary: Chocolate will taste better, if you eat it with someone you really love - An EXO Fanfiction! - SehunxKai - KaiHun! - WARNING INSIDE! [RnR pleawse?]


Sehun membuka kulkas di Dorm mereka. Lapar. Sangat lapar. "Oh.. Dimana Kyungsoo-_umma_? Aku lapar.." gumamnya kesal. Matanya melirik semua bahan makanan di kulkas, tapi sayang, ia tidak bisa memasak se-enak Kyungsoo.

Tiba – tiba 3bungkus Cokelat menarik perhatiannya. Di ambilnya Cokelat – cokelat itu. 2 Cokelat biasa, dan 1 bungkus cokelat putih. "Ah, tidak apa – apa deh. Aku makan ini saja. Habis aku lapar," ujarnya pada diri sendiri dengan lucu.

Ia berjalan ke sofa ruang TV lalu duduk bersila di sofa. Di bukanya cokelat pertama lalu memakannya perlahan – lahan sambil menonton acara kesukaannya,_ Shaun the Sheep_. [Yah ini mah film kesukaannya Author._.]

Baru memakan setengah bungkus Cokelat itu, Sehun sudah kenyang dan ia mulai bosan lagi. Ketika _Shaun the Sheep_ habis, dia berteriak kesal. "Huaah! Aku bosan! _Shaun_ sudah habis! Huaaa, aku bosaan," teriaknya kesal sambil mengganti – ganti channel Televisi, mencari acara lain yang mungkin menarik untuknya.

Akhirnya karena malas, ia masuk ke kamarnya, tak lupa ia membawa semua cokelat yang ditemukannya di kulkas. Ia tiduran di kasurnya, sambil membaca komik Doraemon. Mulutnya juga terus mengunyah cokelat – cokelatnya.

"Sehun..?" panggil seseorang dari pintu kamarnya. Sehun menoleh, ia beranjak dari kasurnya, kemudian membuka pintu. "Eoh? Kai?"

"Yo," ujar orang itu yang ternyata Kai. "Kau tidak ada _schedule_?" Tanya Kai kemudian duduk di kasur Suho, yang berada di sebelah kasur Sehun. Sehun menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Manager-_hyung_ bilang, aku harus istirahat. Gara – gara aku sakit beberapa hari yang lalu, dia tidak memperbolehkanku terlalu lelah," jelas Sehun. Ia kembali mengingat bagaimana heboh-nya para _hyung_-nya itu ketika ia sakit…..

**-Flashback—**

"Suho-_hyung_…. Di-dingin…," kata Sehun pelan dengan gemetar. Badannya menggigil. Keringat dingin terus keluar dari pelipisnya. "_Hyuung_… di-dingin…"

Suho yang sedang berkutat dengan Ponsel-nya awalnya tidak mempedulikan Sehun. Ia pikir, _Magnae_-nya ini hanya mengigau, seperti biasanya. Tapi betapa kagetnya ia ketika melihat kearah Sehun. Hidungnya memerah,badannya menggigil, juga baju yang basah oleh keringat.

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!" Panggil Suho pada _'istri_' tercinta-nya itu. "Yatuhan, apa dia sudah tidur?" Suho berjalan dengan sedikit terburu – buru ke kamar Kai dan Kyungsoo itu. Diketuknya pintu kamar mereka dengan keras. "Yak! Kyungsoo! Kai!"

CEKLEK. Pintu dibuka, terlihatlah wajah Kai yang masih mengantuk dengan sedikit kesal. "Ada apa sih, _hyung_, malam – malam begini? Mengganggu saja."

"Oh? Jadi kau tidak tahu kalau Sehun sakit?" Tanya Suho dengan sedikit keras. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya langsug berdiri dari kasurnya dan berlari ke kamar Sehun.

"Sehun… apa?" Tanya Kai.

Suho berbalik ke kamarnya. "Dia demam. Ingat tidak, kau dan dia bermain air di halaman tadi? Sepertinya dia demam karena kalian main air."

Kai langsung mengikuti Suho ke kamar Sehun, dilihatnya Kyungsoo sedang mengecek temperatur tubuh Sehun dengan thermometer. "Panas-nya 38 derajat..," bisik Kyungsoo. Ia menatap Suho, "haruskah kita bawa dia ke Rumah Sakit? Panas-nya cukup tinggi.."

Suho menggeleng. "Kyungsoo, kau tidurlah. Biar aku yang menjaga-nya malam ini," Suho duduk di pinggir kasur Sehun, menatap sang _Maknae_ yang tengah menggigil. Ia mengambil selimut di kasur miliknya dan menyelimuti tubuh Sehun, walaupun sebenarnya Sehun sudah memakai selimutnya.

"_Ne? Andwe!_ Sehun sakit, jadi aku juga akan menjaganya!" bantah Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya mencari obat penurun panas di dapur.

Kai mengelap pilipis Sehun yang berkeringat. "Apa kau demam karena aku mengajakmu bermain air?" Tanya Kai. "Maaf, Hun.."

**-END of Flashback—**

"Oh, _gurae_? Maaf, sepertinya aku yang membuatmu sakit waktu itu," ujar Kai dengan nada menyesal.

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak, Kai~~ Aku sakit karena aku belum makan apa – apa hari itu dank au mengajak main air," jawab Sehun ceria. "He-Hei! Kau mau cokelat ini?" Sehun menawarkan cokelat putih yang tidak terlalu ia sukai.

"Cokelat putih?" Tanya Kai sambil mengambil cokelat putih itu dari tangan Sehun.

"Iya~! Aku tidak terlalu suka cokelat putih. Terlalu manis," ujar Sehun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya lucu.

Kai tersenyum. "Jadi kau lebih suka cokelat biasa?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan semangat. "Hn! Tidak terlalu manis~~" Jawabnya masih dengan nada lucu. "Kai, apa kau suka cokelat putih itu?"

Kai bergeser ke kasur Sehun, lalu duduk dihadapan Sehun. "Kalau cokelat putih ini rasanya sama seperti kau yang juga putih… sepertinya aku suka," Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun.

BLUSH

Wajah Sehun memerah seketika. "Ka-kau bicara apasih?" Sehun kembali memakan cokelat-nya sembari menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sehun.

Kai tertawa kecil kemudian membuka bungkus cokelat putih-nya, lalu memasukkan sepotong ke mulut. Tiba- tiba sebuah ide _nakal_ terbesit di otaknya. Dengan mulut yang masih memakan cokelat putih itu, ia kembali mendekati wajah Sehun. "Sehun," panggilnya.

"Ap-"

CUP

Sebelum Sehun sempat menjawab, Kai sudah mencium bibirnya. Kai menggerak- gerakkan bibirnya, mengulum bibir Sehun. Di dorongnya tengkuk Sehun agar tidak melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ia menggigit pelan bibir Sehun, membuat Sehun melenguh pelan, lalu ia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sehun, mengoper cokelat putih yang tadi berada dalam mulutnya.

Manis. Itu yang dirasakan Sehun ketika lidah Kai menyapu lidahnya.

Kai tidak berhenti mengulum bibir Sehun. Ketika Sehun memukul pelan dada-nya, barulah ia menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Sehun. "Cokelat putih… tidak buruk, bukan?" gumam Kai sambil menempelkan dahi-nya ke dahi Sehun.

Sehun menunduk, tak berani menatap mata Kai karena malu. Pipi putihnya masih memerah. "Ta-ta-tapi aku sudah bilang aku tidak suka cokelat putih."

Kai mengangkat dagu Sehun. "_Well_, sepertinya kau sangat menyukai cokelat biasa… karena warna kulitku sama dengan cokelat itu? Artinya kau sangat mencintaiku, Oh Sehun," goda Kai.

"Kai!"

"Hahaha, aku bercanda, sayang," Kai memeluk tubuh kecil Sehun lalu menidurkannya di kasur yang mereka duduki.

Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kai, menghirup aroma maskulin dari tubuh Kai yang sangat ia sukai. "_You're Mean, Kai_."

"_And you are mine_," ujar Kai sebelum akhirnya mencium kening Sehun dan mengelus kepalanya.

* * *

**_Chocolate will taste better…  
If you eat it with someone you really love_**

* * *

**Apaan sih nih, Hoons? Absurd banget demi apapun-_-  
Ini nih terbayang waktu liat _fanart_ KaiHun yang mereka kayak lagi makan coklat bareng gitu . unyu deh wkwk**

**MIND FOR READ AND REVIEW?**

**TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME, BASH ATAU SEMACAMNYA. HANYA MENERIMA KRITIK DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN.**

**GAMSAHAMNIDA  
/_bow/_**


End file.
